Two Sides to Every Story
by phantominkgecko
Summary: Bolin crushes on Lin. First we see his side of the story, and then we see Lin's. LinLin sorta.
1. Side 1

**Side 1**

"Are you done yet?" Mako complained.

"Cover your ears. I can't go with you listening," Bolin whined.

Mako sighed but put his hands over his ears.

Suddenly, the door of the cell was ripped off its hinges with a metallic clang.

"Asami!"

Bolin's eyes widened in embarrassment, and he blushed with a little shriek. "A little privacy please!" He didn't hear anything after that. He was too busy struggling to cover himself up and get his pants situated.

Right when it occurred to him that Asami was no metalbender, he heard the last voice he ever wanted to join this situation. "Hate to break up your lover's reunion, but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her."

Bolin thought he was going to die of mortification. Asami was one thing, Chief Bei Fong! He refused to make eye contact as he followed Mako and Asami out the door. He thought he was home-free when suddenly, the older woman pursed her lips and made a strange gesture with her fingers.

Zzzzzzp. His zipper flew shut. Bolin could hardly have turned a darker shade of red. He shrieked again and covered his crotch with both hands.

"Your fly was down," Lin explained, her expression deadpan.

"Thanks for catching that," Bolin replied abashedly. But as he followed the group out of police headquarters, he couldn't help but stare at the metalbender as she walked in front of him. And he couldn't help but notice how…uh…fit she was.

* * *

Korra ran off on Naga, leaving everyone at Katara's house feeling awkward and depressed. Bolin couldn't bear to be in the small hut anymore. The lack of good, solid earth was making him very uncomfortable, and the hushed small talk was putting him on edge. He went outside hoping he would come across some patch of dirt that wasn't covered by a hundred feet of snow and ice.

He had only gotten to the edge of the compound before he was stopped by a voice shouting his name. He was alarmed to see Lin Bei Fong striding towards him with a polar bear dog in tow.

"Do you know how to steer one of these things?" Lin asked as soon as she was within comfortable speaking distance.

"Ah, I think so. Just a little, uh, pulling on the reins. Why?" Bolin replied, very confused.

The older woman placed her hands on her hips and seemed to be having trouble forming an answer. Bolin had always thought that Bei Fong was steel, above emotion and confident, but up close he could see that she was just as human as anyone else. Her eyes seemed the slightest bit unfocused and her mouth was less a frown of disapproval and more a grimace of loss.

"I may not have my bending anymore, but I know exactly how you're feeling. The South Pole isn't…easy for earthbenders." Despite her broken demeanor, her tone was just as severe as usual. "I happen to know a great spot to feel the earth again."

"That'd be great!" Bolin exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air.

"Well get on. You'll have to drive, but I'll tell you where to go."

Bolin hopped on the polar bear dog and hesitantly offered his hand to Lin. She took it and heaved herself up as well, sitting behind him. He noticed—was that a tinge of disappointment?—that she held onto the back of the saddle for support instead of his waist.

Nonetheless, Bolin snapped the reins and shouted, "Go!" The polar bear dog seemed to sigh. "Uh. Please?" Nothing. Maybe this would work? He prodded the creature's sides with his heels. The polar bear dog took off like a shot. Bolin heard Lin gasp and felt her arms quickly grasp his middle.

"Sorry!" Bolin called over the rush of the wind.

Lin didn't reply, but was it his imagination or did the older woman tighten her grip around his waist and scoot closer?

* * *

The Council had decided to throw a ball to help build up morale after Amon's brief occupation of Republic City. After Korra had returned bending to all that had lost it.

Bolin thought the party would have been great if he wasn't without a date. Mako was dancing with Korra every song, and Asami was flirting with General Iroh. Bolin was an awkward fifth wheel.

He was refilling his glass at the punch bowl for the twentieth time when someone tapped his shoulder. He whirled around to find Lin Bei Fong standing behind him, her face unreadable. She was wearing her uniform as usual, but it was freshly polished, and she was wearing a gold sash for decoration.

"Uh, yes?" Bolin stuttered, totally caught off guard.

"May I have this dance?" Lin asked, extending her hand slightly. "There are some things I'd like to discuss."

"Sure," Bolin answered, bemused. He took her hand, and they walked to the dance floor. His hands trembled with nerves as he placed one at her hip while she laid a firm hand on his shoulder. Bolin prayed he wouldn't stumble, and they were off, drifting in time with all the other dancing couples.

"I've been…impressed with you, Bolin," Lin began. "You're more than adequate at earthbending, and I think you have potential to be a hardy metalbender. If you're interested, I'll train you myself and make room for you on the police force."

Chief Lin Bei Fong would train him _personally_? "I don't know what to say," Bolin gaped. His heart sped up at the thought of the time he would be spending with this attractive woman…alone. And he'd be learning metalbending too!

"It's simple. Accept the offer or refuse it," Lin growled. "Though I suppose it's a big decision. You have your Pro-Bending to consider. And you will need to dedicate a lot of your time."

"No, I accept! It's terrific!" Bolin fawned.

"Settle down. We need to arrange a schedule."

* * *

Bolin's first lesson consisted of him trying to move a single coin. Lin kept telling him to feel the impurities in the metal, but he couldn't concentrate with her glaring at him. Nor could he concentrate when she turned her attention away from him to busy herself with other things.

After half an hour of eyeing him closely, she metalbent her uniform from her person, and began polishing it. Bolin's stomach flipflopped at the sight of her lean torso clad in nothing but a thick undershirt. He tried not to stare, but…wow.

He did not accomplish anything until Lin left the room to do who knows what. She was gone long enough for Bolin to concentrate sufficiently to send the coin skittering across the floor.

"Well done. Amazing what you can do when you actually think, isn't it."

Bolin shrieked and wheeled around. "Sorry," he squeaked, covering his mouth quickly. "I just didn't realize you were there…in this room."

"Hmmm."

Bolin made considerable progress the next few weeks, especially when he practiced at home. Lin had told him that today's lesson would be special. And he was all ashiver at the implications. He was dying to tell Mako about his exploits with Lin Bei Fong, but it was kinda hard when there weren't any exploits yet.

When he arrived, Lin directed him to a room he'd never seen before. Much to his surprise, it was full of…art. Sculptures to be precise.

"What's all this? Don't tell me the police spend all their free time doing arts and crafts," Bolin joked.

Lin's lip curled. "They don't," she snapped. "This is all my work."

Bolin blushed. "I didn't mean—"

"Can it. The point is that you're ready to move on to large pieces of metal. Bending and contorting instead of just moving." She led him to an unfinished sculpture that appeared to be four life-size but faceless figures in varying battle stances. "This is what I'm working on currently. It doesn't look like much now, but all it takes—" She closed her eyes and put her hand to one of the figure's faces. "—is a little time, effort—" The metal rippled under her touch and began to take the shape of facial features. "—and skill." When Lin removed her hand, the face was recognizable as Toph Bei Fong.

"Wow! That's some neat stuff!" Bolin leaned in to better appraise the workmanship. "What do I get to do?" he asked excitedly.

Lin pointed to a sheet of tin propped against the wall. "Do whatever you can think of to that. I'll continue working here."

Bolin trudged over to the tin. This couldn't be too hard. He made a horse stance in front of the metal and extended his arms. He twitched his wrists to the left. Instead of folding over as he intended, the entire piece just shifted to the side. He tried again. And again. And again. And again.

He was so engrossed in his failure that he didn't realize Lin was right behind him until she barked, "Close your eyes. You'll never get anywhere by looking at it. You have to feel it."

Bolin started, but closed his eyes as instructed. Then he raised his hands in the tin's general direction and flexed them, hoping the metal would crumple just a little. Nothing.

"Don't you pay attention? How are you supposed to feel the metal if you don't touch it?" Lin shoved him to his knees in front of the metal, then grabbed either of his hands with hers and forced his palms to the tin, her arms around each of his. She was kneeling behind him with her face right next to his, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Are your eyes closed?" she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," Bolin replied, squeezing them shut even tighter. He struggled to breathe normally, but he was sure she could feel his heart's erratic beating. She was wearing her uniform, and Bolin couldn't help but imagine her pressing her chest against him in nothing but her tanktop.

She forced him to splay his fingers by shoving hers between his. Then she stroked the metal with her fingertips. It made Bolin's palms sweat. With one hand, she drew her fingers together the best she could with Bolin's hand beneath hers. The metal groaned as it bunched together and dimpled with her motions. It now looked as if Lin had pulled a little mountain from the metal's surface.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, her breath tickling his cheek.

"I think so. Could you—could you do it again?" Bolin asked shakily.

Lin answered by flattening his palms against the metal again.

"Lin?" Tenzin's voiced called from the other side of the room near the door.

Bolin jumped, knocking his shoulder against Lin's jaw.

Lin growled but didn't move. "What do you want, Tenzin?"

The airbender navigated his way through the statues until he could see the two of them. "Oh. I guess if you're, um, busy, it can wait," he said with a cough.

Bolin was feeling extremely self-conscious. He was suddenly glad the metal of Lin's uniform separated her breasts from his back.

Lin however, was still hunched over him without a hint of embarrassment. She removed one hand from his to wave Tenzin away. "Obviously, I _am_ busy. I'll be able to meet with you in my office in an hour."

Bolin practically held his breath until he heard the door close. Then Lin dug the heel of her palm in to his wrist, forcing the heel of his palm hard against the metal. He felt the metal give way to a small depression.

Lin pulled herself from his person in one fluid movement. "Now I want to see that entire sheet covered in mountains and valleys in forty-five minutes."

* * *

Practice of that variety continued for the next couple of weeks. The type or thickness of the metal would vary, and sometimes Lin would assign Bolin specific patterns, but mostly she left him to his own devices while she worked on her own statue. It was Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph each in their own unique fighting pose, but they were all connected by a ribbon of metal that weaved about their figures. Lin was currently busy with writing something along the length of this ribbon.

She always worked with her eyes shut, sometimes even employing a blindfold. Bolin was provided with a blindfold too, but he didn't wear it unless Lin was looking.

He had become much more comfortable with the older woman. He could ask her questions without stuttering, and he could handle her leaning over to inspect his work or guide his hands without getting sweaty palms. He was also becoming more and more attracted to her. They each worked in loose pants and tanks, so he was often able to admire her fit build without her noticing. He was growing confident in their relationship. In fact, sometimes he'd even strike up a casual conversation.

"Hey Lin," he called as he curled the edges of his metal sheet.

"Yes, Bolin?" Lin answered, not looking at him or pausing her work.

"I was thinking, maybe, we should, y'know, grab a drink after practice or something. We'll be getting done pretty late tonight," he gambled, talking rather quickly. "Then who knows. Maybe we can _rock_ each other's worlds." He flinched slightly, thinking he had been too bold with that last crack.

"Mmmhmm," was all she said.

Wait…was that—did she just…moan?

Bolin quickly returned to his work, confused. He didn't speak for the rest of the lesson.

"We're starting metal cables next week," Lin informed him after she had called an end to their work. "To prepare, I'll be taking you to see the Water Bending Ballet tomorrow at 6:30. I know you spend a lot of time with water benders already, but these dancers really have a different technique quintessential to appropriately using the cables."

"Dancing? Okay. Sounds fun I guess." Bolin put his jacket on and picked up his bag. He had been a bit nervous for the practice session to end, but it seemed Bei Fong had forgotten his proposal for drinks. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Before he could leave, Lin stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, kid, dress nice. It's the ballet after all." And she was on her way without another word.

Dress nice? Like a suit? He could handle that. It would make the evening rather…romantic. Who knew what would happen after the performance was over.

* * *

Bolin buttoned the jacket on the only suit he owned in his little Air Temple room. It was a gift from Asami when Tarrlok had thrown the gala for Korra. It seemed like such a long time ago, but it was actually only several months. When he finished, he scooped up Pabu and set him on the bed.

"Who's gonna get some tonight?" Bolin cooed at the fire ferret.

Pabu cocked his head to the side and blinked.

Bolin grabbed Pabu's paws and waved them in the air. "You are, Bolin! You're one lucky guy!" he said in his high-pitched Pabu voice.

"What are you talking about?" Mako slid the door open, and stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Just talking over my evening plans with Pabu," Bolin said coolly, brushing a bit of fur from his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to the ballet with Chief Bei Fong," Mako pointed out.

"Exactly. And then I'm gonna get lucky afterwards," Bolin bragged. "Picture it. Me, Lin, all dressed up. A romantic ballet performance followed by a stroll under the stars. She'll be all over me."

"You're crazy," Mako scoffed. "Why would she want any of _your_ 'action,' Bolin?"

"Oh the Chief digs me. I'm sure of it. She's all over me during our metalbending lessons."

"Whatever." Mako began to shut the door.

"No! Really! I'll prove it," Bolin protested.

"How?"

"I'll bring back a token."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Um…A hickey. Or…uh…her panties!"

"Ew! Bolin, why would I want you to bring me her underwear?" Mako gagged.

"Proof. It's gonna happen, so be jealous."

Mako rolled his eyes and shut the door.

* * *

Bolin was surprised to find that he showed up before Bei Fong. She finally arrived wearing a long coat over something that was decidedly not her uniform. Bolin wasn't sure what it was exactly because of the coat, but he could see she was wearing flats and leggings instead of baggy pants and boots.

"So, what? You show up to a formal ball in your police duds, but you get all fancy for the ballet?" he teased.

Lin smirked. "I happen to like the ballet. Now let's get going. We don't want to be late."

They walked the few blocks to the performance hall in silence. Bolin spent most of the walk resisting the urge to grab her hand…or her butt.

The internal struggle continued when they took their seats and Lin's jacket came off. Her gown was dark green and hugged her curvy figure pleasantly. Bolin had to fight to remove his gaze from the hint of cleavage visible. His hands began to sweat on the armrest, and he itched to place a hand on her thigh.

Fortunately, the ballet began and the performance was so incredible, there was no room in his head for thoughts of the woman sitting beside him.

After the performance, Bolin raved about the technique, the spectacle, the beauty of it all. He was so enthusiastic, Lin walked with him all the way to the pier where he would take a ferry back to Air Temple Island.

"I can totally see how that relates to metalbending," he said as they walked, talking with his hands as much as words. "The way they made that water _whoosh_ and _pssshhh_ and _fwooh_!"

Lin almost laughed. "Very descriptive, kid. That's exactly what they did. Fwooh."

Bolin stopped walking so he could let out a belly laugh. When he did so, he noticed how perfect Lin looked, even in the yellow light of the street lamps. Her jacket was back on, but it couldn't conceal her wonderful hips, especially as she strode ahead of him.

Before he could stop himself, Bolin rushed up, grabbed Lin's shoulders and planted his lips on hers. The next thing he knew, he was on his butt, bleeding profusely from the nose.

"What?" Lin raged. "Are you—Did it ever—NO!" She pulled him up roughly by the collar and gave him a shove toward the pier. "Go home!"

Bolin didn't have to be told twice. Heartbroken and bewildered, he dashed off to the ferry.

* * *

Mako's door slid open as Bolin trudged past his brother's room. "Where's your token, Bo?" he smirked.

Bolin turned around so Mako could clearly see his broken nose and said nothing.

Mako tried to cover his laughter with his hand, but he couldn't help himself. "I hate to say I told you so, but, man! I guess you shouldn't mess with Chief Bei Fong."


	2. Side 2

**Side 2**

Katara's words filled Lin with despair. The metalbender had given up her bending for Tenzin and his family without fear or regret, but over the days she spent without it, she had held onto the hope that it would be restored eventually either by Katara or Korra. Now that hope was quashed.

She watched Bolin leave Katara's home, and she felt kinship to the kid. Being around all this snow was very similar to being without bending. And the poor kid couldn't draw comfort from metal as she used to. Lin decided couldn't stand being around a crowd anymore either. She'd try and help the kid out. Itwould make them both feel better.

She stole away to the stables without a word to anyone else. There, she selected a polar bear dog to take out on a venture.

Bolin was easy to spot in the white environment. She made her way to her fellow earthbender. "Bolin!" she shouted. He didn't reply, but he stopped and watcher her approach.

"Do you know how to steer one of these things?" Lin had not been to the South Pole in a very long time, and in her youthful excursions, Sokka or Kya would be the ones in control of the beast.

"Ah, I think so. Just a little, uh, pulling on the reins. Why?" the kid responded.

"I may not have my bending anymore, but I know exactly how you're feeling. The South Pole isn't…easy for earthbenders. I happen to know a great spot to feel the earth again."

"That'd be great!"

"Well, get on. I'm afraid you'll have to drive, but I'll tell you where to go."

Bolin scrambled up the polar bear dog and then surprised Lin by extending his hand to help her up. While she was perfectly capable herself, she allowed the kid to help her up. She nestled comfortably into the back of the saddle, leaning back on her hands

She rolled her eyes at Bolin's failed attempts to put the animal into motion. She leaned forward to inform Bolin of the creature's name, but the polar bear dog suddenly bounded into action. Since she was no longer holding the back of the saddle, Lin grabbed the nearest thing to keep from falling. It happened to be Bolin.

"Sorry!" he shouted.

Lin didn't reply. She felt she might throw up if she opened her mouth. She had forgotten how nauseating it was to ride a polar bear dog. Not wanting to vomit all over the teenager, she closed her eyes and clutches tighter to his torso so she wouldn't be as jostled. It had worked when she was a girl, and she prayed it would work now.

* * *

Lin tried to stay on the outskirts of the crowd at the ball. That way, she could make a quick escape if need be, and people were less likely to draw her into a long-winded conversation. Nevertheless, Tenzin was able to find her.

"Ah Lin. I've been meaning to talk with you about an idea Korra had," he said smoothly.

With a sigh, Lin walked nearer to him. "Pray tell."

"It's her friend Bolin. Korra thinks that he'd be a great metalbender. I agree, so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to teach him."

Lin considered for a moment. The kid was surprisingly apt at metalbending given that he had had no formal training. He also had plenty of character. "I suppose you're both right," Lin finally agreed. "But we're between recruitment seasons. He'll have to wait until fall."

"Why don't you train him personally? I really think the boy needs something like this right now. Just look at him," Tenzin insisted, motioning across the large hall.

The kid was watching his brother and the avatar dance with a wistful expression as he finished off a glass of punch.

Lin wasn't convinced. She wasn't exactly sure what Tenzin expected her to take from that. "He can wait. Just like anyone else."

"Please, as a personal favor to me," Tenzin urged.

"Oh all right," Lin capitulated, tossing her hands in the air.

"Wonderful. Why don't you go break the news to him now? Ask the young man to dance. You could both use it."

Lin shot a glare at Tenzin, but didn't argue. Bolin was a good kid after all. She strode up behind him and tapped his shoulder at the punch bowl.

He quickly turned around and meekly asked, "Uh, yes?"

"May I have this dance?" Lin asked, turning her hand out to him. "There are some things I'd like to discuss."

"Sure," he answered, taking her hand awkwardly. The kid was shaking like a leaf as they positioned themselves for dancing. Lin was very glad she was wearing metal boots.

To stave off uncomfortable silence, Lin dove straight into the matter at hand. "I've been impressed with you, Bolin. You're more than adequate at earthbending, and I think you have the potential to be a hardy metalbender. If you're interested, I'll train you myself and make room for you on the police force."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's simple. Accept the offer or refuse it," Lin suggested stonily. "Though I suppose it's a big decision. You have your Pro-Bending to consider. And you will need to dedicate a lot of your time."

"No I accept! This is terrific!" the kid practically shouted.

Lin winced at the unwanted attention suddenly directed at herself and Bolin. "Settle down," she hissed. "We need to arrange a schedule."

* * *

Lin started Bolin the same way her mother had started her first students: with a coin. She tasked him with making the coin move in any way.

At first she watched him intently. It was obvious the kid wasn't focusing. She guessed he was intimidated by an audience, so she turned her attention elsewhere. Her uniform had acquired several unsightly scuffs earlier that day, so she removed the uniform and began to polish it.

After a while, she returned her attention back to Bolin. Nothing had happened, and the kid looked as distracted as ever. Maybe Tenzin was wrong about the kid's readiness for this. She replaced the uniform and moved to leave the room. She was only a few steps out when she thought better of it. Silently, she hovered in the doorway.

It didn't take long before the coin skittered across the floor.

"Well done," Lin said sincerely. "Amazing what you can do when you actually think, isn't it?"

The kid nearly jumped out of his skin and issued a girly scream. "Sorry! I jujst didn't realize you were there…in this room."

Lin was not amused. "Hmmm."

* * *

Sculpting was a relatively new hobby of Lin's. In her youth, she'd made her fair share of mud statues and such, but she didn't spend serious time making metal art until after her break with Tenzin. It was the perfect way to vent her emotions. To be honest, her first few pieces weren't exactly full of joy and forgiveness, but she'd developed some great techniques over the years. She had added working with sheets of metal to police training curriculum only a few years ago, and few people had seen her studio. Bolin was in for a treat.

"What's all this? Don't tell me the police spend all their free time doing arts and crafts."

Lin could tell he was joking, but she didn't appreciate the humor. "They don't," she assured him testily. "This is all my work."

"I didn't mean—"

"Can it. The point is that you're ready to move on to large pieces of metal. Bending and contorting instead of just shifting." She set off walking through the mess of sculptures until she reached her latest project. "This is what I am working on currently. It doesn't look like much now, but all it takes—" She put her hand almost lovingly on part of her sculpture and closed her eyes to better feel the metal. "—is a little time, effort—" She worked her hand against the metal, coaxing forth eyes, a nose and a mouth. "—and skill." She pulled her hand away to reveal the determined face of her mother.

"Wow! That's some neat stuff! What do I get to do?"

Lin was glad the kid was impressed. However, he wouldn't be working on sculptures any time soon. "Do whatever you can think of to that," she instructed, gesturing to a piece of tin. "I'll be working here."

Instead of continuing her work, she watched Bolin walk over to his assignment and start moving his hands fruitlessly. She smirked to herself and went over to help the kid. Apparently she surprised him because he jumped when she said, "Close your eyes. You'll never get anywhere by looking at it. You have to feel it." Lin wondered what was making the kid so jumpy.

Bolin closed his eyes, but he still didn't touch the metal.

"Don't you pay attention? How are you supposed to feel it if you don't touch it?" Lin asked exasperatedly. She was going to have to take a more hands-on approach to teaching him. She couldn't blame him though. Her mother had done similar things with her.

She guided his palms to the tin, forcing him to kneel so she could reach properly. To her annoyance, Bolin was suddenly trembling. Did she still intimidate him that much? He should be concentrating.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lin got to work by spreading her fingers between his and feeling the metal. Then she gathered her fingertips as if she were picking something up and pulled their hands away. The metal rose with her actions.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"I think so. Could you—could you do it again?"

Before she had time to start again, Tenzin's voice interrupted. "Lin?"

Bolin started and knocked Lin in the jaw.

Lin growled her displeasure both at being bumped into and Tenzin's intrusion. "What do you want, Tenzin?" she called, looking behind her the best she could in her position.

"Oh, I guess if you're, um, busy, it can wait," the airbender answered.

"Obviously, I _am_ busy," Lin sighed. "I'll be able to meet with you in my office in an hour."She carried on with teaching as soon as the door shut. This time her demonstrationg yielded a depression in the metal. She stood up quickly to appease her thighs which had been protesting squatting for so long.

"Now I want to see that entire sheet covered in mountains and valleys in 45 minutes."

* * *

Lin was pleased with Bolin's progress. He wasn't exactly an artistic genius, but he was pretty creative with his metal sheets.

Today would be the last day of these practices for two reasons: she would be finished with her latest project and her favorite Waterbending Ballet was in town. Watching their performance was a perfect segue into working with cables.

Bolin set to work on his task for the day, and Lin slid on a blindfold. Engraving words in metal was especially challenging. She needed to block out any distractions she could.

After a while, Lin peeked under the blindfold at her handiwork so far. Blast! She'd missed an entire word. She was contemplating how to fix the problem when Bolin called her name.

"Yes, Bolin?" she answered, not paying attention to his reply. She could try to elongate the metal for the word. It was certainly a better option than smoothing everything over and starting again.

Bolin said something about rocks and stopped talking.

Lin offered a noncommittal "Mmmhmm" before placing her hands back on her sculpture. With tremendous effort that elicited a groan, Lin stretched the metal ribbon.

Once the statue was entirely finished, Lin informed Bolin training was over for the day. She was confused by the expectant look on his face, but shrugged it off. "We're starting metal cables next week. To prepare, I'll be taking you to see the Water Bending Ballet tomorrow at 6:30. I know you spend a lot of time with water benders already, but these dancers really have a different technique quintessential to appropriately using the cables."

"Dancing? Okay. Sounds fun I guess." His body language told a different story.

Lin stopped him from leaving with a hand to his shoulder and added, "Hey, kid, dress nice. It's the ballet after all," before exiting herself.

* * *

Lin new she was running a little late. It had taken her much longer than expected to find her dress shoes. She noticed Bolin's eyes widen as she walked up.

"So, what? You show up to a formal ball in your police duds, but you get all fancy for the ballet?"

"I happen to like the ballet," Lin informed him with a smile. "Now let's get going. We don't want to be late."

They weren't late. They were settled in their seats with enough time to browse the program before the performance.

The performance was better than Lin had remembered. She couldn't help but envy the grace the dancers possessed. She was pleased to see Bolin enjoyed the show too, if his gaping jaw were any indication.

When it was over, the kid practically drooled praises for the dancers. Lin was in such a good mood, she thought she'd accompany him to the docks so he could get all his enthusiasm out. Bolin was an animated guy. He almost smacked her with the back of his hand as he waved his arms.

"Whoosh! And psssh! And fwooh!"

Lin cracked a smile and sarcastically commented, "Very descriptive, kid. That's exactly what they did. Fwooh."

Bolin feel behind as he laughed. The sound stopped abruptly, and he rushed to catch up. When he did so, he had the audacity to try and kiss her.

Lin reacted by jerking back and swinging her fist squarely into his face. The blow knocked him down.

"What?" she yelled. "Are you—Did it ever—NO!" She grabbed him roughly by the collar and directed him to the boats. "Go home!"

Bolin hightailed it out of her presence like a frightened rabbit.

What had gotten into him? Lin wondered, massaging her hand which stung from the punch. She was having a hard time accepting what had just happened as reality. Bolin—a teenager, friends with the Avatar—who she was pretty sure was at least a tiny bit afraid of her, had tried to kiss her. Well, perhaps he wasn't actually afraid of her at all. Maybe what had appeared to be nerves were actually hormones. That would explain a lot.

In spite of herself, Lin suddenly felt flattered. A teenage boy had a crush on her. He was completely out of his mind, and nothing would ever come of it, but Lin apparently still had it going on. She couldn't stop smiling throughout her entire walk home.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next day found Bolin sitting in the courtyard of the Air Temple with Korra, Asami and Mako. His brother smirked every time he saw the broken nose. Bolin refused to tell the girls how it had happened, and for a bit, Mako was holding his tongue.

Tenzin walked by the group and did a doubletake. "Bolin, aren't you supposed to be training with Chief Bei Fong right now?"

"Uh, yeah. That's not happening anymore," Bolin mumbled.

Tenzin frowned. "Care to explain?"

"It's a long—No. I don't." He hung his head.

Mako couldn't hold it in anymore. "Bolin's afraid to go because last night Bei Fong decked him and broke his nose!"

"Why in the world would she do that?" Tenzin asked incredulously.

Bolin stared pleadingly at his brother. He was so embarrassed. If everyone knew he had a crush on Lin, he'd bury himself in the ground and never come out.

Mako granted his brother this last scrap of dignity by answering, "I duuno. Bolin'll have to tell you. I'm sure it's a great story."

"Bolin?" Tenzin prompted.

Before the kid could answer, another voice called his name. To his horror, Lin Bei Fong walked into the courtyard.

"You're an hour late for your lesso. I hate to be kept waiting, you know," she growled.

"Did you really break Bolin's nose?" Korra shouted, stifling giggles.

Lin stared at the Avatar. Then she looked at Bolin. He was blushing worse than ever, and we wasn't meeting her gaze. "I didn't realize I hit you so hard. I apologize," she said finally.

Everyone stared. They had thought Mako was kidding.

"Lin, why—" Tenzin began before Lin cut him off.

"It was a training accident. I was showing him a fancy set of footwork, and he wandered too close. My elbow caught him in the face."

Bolin gaped. Why was she covering for him, and why was she still willing to teach him?

Mako was similarly confused. Did Chief Bei Fong return Bolin's feelings? The idea made him feel queasy.

No one else saw anything wrong with Lin's story. Korra punched Bolin lightly on the arm and laughed at his supposed carelessness. Asami looked amused. Tenzin chuckled and continued on his way.

Nervously, Bolin approached Lin. "Uh, I guess I'll come to practice then."

"Good." They walked to the dock and boarded the ferry that would take them back to the training gym in awkward silence.

Once the ferry left port, Lin turned to Bolin and simply warned, "You got a lotta spunk, kid. But if you ever try to put any moves on me again, I'll break much more than your nose."


End file.
